


mega homesmut

by to_many_fandoms61080



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A collection of oneshots, Amporacest, Clusterfuck, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, lots-o-sex, so manny AUs, supa fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_many_fandoms61080/pseuds/to_many_fandoms61080
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mindless smut,  fluff, and hot pink orgys thank you homestuck thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	mega homesmut

jakexdirk For the homestuck fans who read my other books------------------------------------------------------ "Hey Dirk can you help me with this?" Jake was trying to get some old jeans on and he was struggling with them. "Jake stop, do it like this, no ugggh here." Dirk gripped the hem of Jake's jeans and slowly shuffled them up his thighs and past his crotch up to his waist. When Dirk stood back up Jake was blushing a deep crimson, little did Dirk know he accedently brushed Jake's crotch in the process of helping him. "D-dirk um can I ask you somthing?" Jake said twiddling his thumbs looking down to the side. 'Oh dear yaoi gods please be merciful and let me get laid,' thought Dirk, "Umm yeah sure w-what is it?" Dirk stuttered. 'Dirk never stutters what the hell is going on with him?!' Jake was very concerned yet he felt that he had somthing to do with it. "Dirk I like you a lot, like more th-." In one quick motion Dirk had pinned Jake against the wall and placed his mouth against Jake's. Dirk pulled away saying, "Oh gob Jake you don't know how long I've waited for this." Jake and Dirk brought their mouths back together for a passionate kiss. Jake pushed Dirk on to the floor of the room they were in and ground his hips into Dirk's. "Nng, ahhh, J-jake," Dirk moaned into Jake's ear breathing heavily " Fuck me." Jake's breath caught at the words, Dirk had been acting so diffrent, but hearing Dirk's deep moans and his heavy breathing was pushing Jake over the edge. He kissed and sucked on Dirk's neck searching for a sweet spot, he found it down by his collarbone. Jake pulled Dirk onto his lap and took off Dirk's shirt slowly so he could look at Dirk's unblemished skin, it was a pale creamy color, and soft to the touch, Dirk slid off Jake's shirt with ease and slowly slid his hands from Jake's shoulders to his pants. "You should have just kept these off." Dirk wispered in Jake's ear as he slid both the pants and the skull boxers Jake was wearing off in one quick motion. Dirk looked at Jake with a sparkle of lust and love in his eyes. "Oh Dirk! Yes faster!" Jake moaned as Dirk pumped Jake's erect member faster. Dirk lowered his and opened his mouth to take in Jake's length. Jake moaned as Dirk began bobbing his head up and down in a rhythmic motion." Ahhhh D-dirk, I'm, I'm, nnggahh! Jake moaned out as he thrusted his hips up forcing his entire length into Dirks mouth and came. Dirk slowly removed his mouth from Jake making sure to clean up all of Jake's sticky sweet liquid. Dirk licked his slightly puffed lips and stared at Jake while moving his body on top of Jake's. Jake slid his hands down to Dirk's pants and tugged the striders skinny jeans off. 'COMMANDO?!' Dirk brought his face to Jake's ear and wispered "I'm going to ride you now." In a voice that sent shivers down Jake's spine. Dirk placed himself over Jake. Slowly Dirk slid down Jake's huge throbbing member. "Ahhh." Dirk moaned out as he was penetrated by Jake. 'He's so warm, and tight.' "Ahh yes Dirk!" Jake loudly moaned and started thrusting his hips forward pushing into Dirk. "Oh god yes, faster Jake!" Dirk screamed out in to the air of the room. After a few more thrusts Jake and Dirk came in unison. Dirk pulled himself off Jake and collapsed on to his chest. "I love you Jake." Whispered Dirk. Jake wispered back "I love you too." As they fell asleep together on the cold floor. ONLY moments after the new couple had passed out from exhaustion did Dave find them. "Oh shit... that's my bro!" Dave closed the door with a proud smile on his face. ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Soooooooooo yes finally I got done bai see you next chapter!


End file.
